


The tale of one night(Under Reconstruction)

by GraphicJane, illiad



Series: Phantom Thief AU [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Chloroform, Crushes, D.I.C.E - Freeform, First Kiss, First story, Getting Back Together, Makoto Naegi(mentioned) - Freeform, Multi Chapter, Non-Despair AU, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Phantom Thief AU, Plot holes gets filled in with every chapter, Supportive Kokichi Ouma, Thank you Grammarly and Ginger, as the story goes on, author tried her best with spelling on her own, characters maybe OOC, danganronpa v3, oumasai, people get hurt, shortish chapters, taggs will be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraphicJane/pseuds/GraphicJane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/illiad/pseuds/illiad
Summary: Kokichi Ouma sat in the painfully white hospital room. He rushed hospital when he got the call at his house. Ouma didn’t need to say something as he kept eyeing his phone for D.I.C.E to understand what happened. So when he fast walked to his car after his shift, no one asked why. Shuichi Saihara, the boy he loved, was hurt and it was all his fault.





	1. Lights out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I've had this idea in my head for some time and I wanted to make it into a story. Do be warned, there may still be some spelling mistakes and attempted kidnapping in this story as well. There's going to be more than one chapter, and I'll try to finish the best I can. Or at least if I'm in the mood to. That being said, have fun reading this!

Beep

Beep

Beeping and brights lights welcomed Shuichi back to life. He groaned as he opens his eyes. His eyes were now more used to the light-emitting from what looks like to be a hospital room. The apparel he was wearing was a hospital gown. A cast covered his right foot and ankle, which was resting on a blue pillow. A blanket was resting over most of his upper half and left leg. 

“Shuichi, You’re awake!” It just occurred to Shuichi that a gremlin was sitting in a chair by the bed, holding his hand. Ouma hugged him, face buried in his chest and arms around his neck. Even without seeing Ouma’s face, Shuichi knew that Ouma was worried about him right now. Shuichi looked down and hugged him back, ashamed that he failed to do one part of his job, use his brain. Adding insult to injury, Shuichi ended up hurting someone who cared for him. 

“Hello, Mister Saihara. I’m detective Akira Eichi.” Shuichi looked up at the greying tell suited man with a friendly face. “You were out for some time.” It was enough to snap him out of his thoughts. Ouma let go of the hug, and clutched Shuichi's hand again, sitting back down. As if Shuichi was going to disappear, Ouma's grip was only made stronger.

“Hello, Mister Eichi.” Bowing his head would have to suffice, seeing how he couldn’t get up.  
Both the boy's hands refused to let go of the other. It made both feel safe as he held it back. Shortly after meeting the childish liar and growing closer to him, holding hands became a “feel safe” thing for both. None of them would admit it, but both felt uneasy at the moment. 

“You’re lucky to have a friend like Mister Ouma here. According to the staff, he tried to put up a fight when Miss Kirigiri forced him to get out of the room.” The bedbound Detective could only frown a little. In response, Ouma held his hand tighter. Golden eyes meet violet eyes as the violet eyes held less guilt than before. Shuichi's guilt seemed to melt at the moment. Ouma caught it as he sat up and leaned more towards the bed.

“When I talked to Kirigiri, she said someone saved you. I guess I have to step up my efforts to keep my beloved to myself.” As if on queue, Ouma chirped with his childlike and tricky nature popping up. Shuichi couldn't help but give a small, relaxed smile. Leave it to Ouma to make Shuichi smile when it felt impossible to do so. 

“Yeah, I guess you do. I’ll let you know who wins in the end.” A soft and gentle smile formed on Shuichi’s face as Ouma’s eyes became lighter with amusement. A chuckle sneaked from Eichi’s lips at the two boys. Calmly, Eichi pulled up another chair by the bed and sat in it. Both boys noticed and turned to the man as he got a notepad and pen out. 

“While I feel I don’t need to ask, but first, will you be okay with him being here while I ask you a few things?” Eichi asked kindly, waiting patiently. Shuichi looked at Ouma, not sure what to say.

“I’ll be fine, Saihara. I’m not going to leave if you don’t want me to do.” There was a sincere but kind tone from Ouma. While Ouma was one, if not the most, the hardest to understand, he did know when to be serious and supportive.  
There were no jokes or lies, just god honest support. “You’ve spent so much time helping others; someone has to be there for you when you need it.” 

“I….thank you, Ouma.” 

“No need to thank me, I am your friend after all.” Ouma loosened his grip on the other boy’s hand, but still on it. Aikra just nodded, taking that as a “yes” from Shuichi. A simple click of the pen signified it was starting.

“Now, please go through the events of that night.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~One night ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shuichi Saihara looked down at his phone, screen glowing in the dimmed streets. According to his phone, it was almost midnight. He had lost track of time again with his work. The phantom thief’s latest card stumped both him and Kyoko Kirigiri, even after three weeks of getting the card. It both concerned and felt off to him. At best, the thief would strike after three days of Shuichi getting the card in some way. 

Glancing at the time on his phone one last time, he looked at its time and shut it. He started to walk, putting the phone safely in his side bag. Out of habit, he started humming to himself. Night, as usual, was silent. Except for maybe the occasional car driving and a lighten apartment, either active with voices or just silent in that regard. He found the silence of night comforting to him, most of the time. 

The walk itself was calming and short as he soon taxed his brain more on to find any loopholes with the three-week-old card. No matter what angles the Ultimate Detectives thought of, it didn’t produce anything. If it seemed like the thief was about to be caught, he would always get the upper hand. It didn’t help that D.I.C.E always helped with the thieves' plans. To his shame, a part of him was glad about that. 

There was always that stole feeling in the pit of his stomach when danger is around. It had saved him numerous times, and it was going off. His mind started to race through everything as he made it look like he was looking for his house keys in his bag. In reality, he was looking for his pepper spray and opening his phone, putting in an emergency phone number. There were more than one a few factors contributed to this number.

There was good news and bad news. The good news is that he found the pepper spray and finished putting in the number, closing the phone. The bad news that the pit in his stomach only grew worse. He only turns the counter by the bus stop when someone pulled him and had an almost unbreakable grip around his neck.

“Do me a solid and don’t make this any harder than it has to be.” Fear stopped Shuichi from looking behind him. One wrong move and his fragile neck could be severely hurt. His brain ceased for a moment as he stood there, unable to move. If only he could grab and use his pepper spray.

“God damn it, Cho, are you trying to get me killed?” The captor said as he humbles in his pocket in frustration. Regaining his composure, Shuichi saw his chance to take advantage of this and going to use his pepper spray. Quickly reacting, he snatched it from his bag and bent his arm, activating it in the man's face.

It turns out his attempted kidnapper wasn’t the only one who got a surprise. Judging by the sound of the man, he was more than anger. The next thing Shuichi knew he was on the ground, his stuff laying on the ground and his ankle hurt like hell. Ignoring the pain in his ankle he got up, he grabbed the phone near him and ran the best he could. The man cursing faded as Shuichi kept running to try and find somewhere safe. 

He ran in the dimmed light streets, legs begging him to stop for at least a moment. He didn’t stop running, knowing they once he did, something or someone would catch up to him. The night didn’t help ease the fear that was crawling up his spine. For once, he’d wished there was a crowd of people where he could easily hide and getaway. Shuichi wished he could break that one promise made to /him/ without feeling guilt that was always seeded deep down.

He needed somewhere to hide, and quick, as he kept running. For a brief moment, he passed a street, the part of town that needed the most help. He took the opportunity to run into the nearest ally way. A pain screamed up his ankle and leg when he slipped going into the alleyway and hid behind an old and rusted dumpster.

To keep the screams of pain and anguish from coming out, Shuichi bit his lip. Just like a frightened child, he hugged his knees, buried his head in there, and had his ahoge pressed down. Why? Why him out of all people? He was alone and helpless right now. He held the title of “Ultimate Detective” and yet he failed to think of a way out of this.

Missing person and murder cases were the most common for his work. The knowledge of knowing how it feels to sit down with a loved one of someone missing always ate at him, worse now than when he started. He has seen so many faces of pain and anger, not just for the families, but from him and Kyoko Kirigiri as well. No matter how many missing person cases they did, the feeling of pain and anger never really went away. He was going to become the next missing person case file, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

“Damn it! The boss gave us specific orders to have him unharmed! What were you thinking!?”

“How’s it my fault he slipped and fell the way he did!” A female and male voice fought, coming closer.

“You’re just lucky the pepper spray he tried to use missed you. A scream would have put this job in jeopardy.” The pair continued to throw words at each other nearby. 

“Shut up, you two, we have a job to do right now. Besides, there’s less of a chance he’ll run now. That is if he can try to run away again.” Another male voice as he started to walk where the dumpster was. Shuichi felt something hit him in his stomach. His hat, the thing that kept his eyes from looking up at the world, wasn’t on his head. It must have fallen off when he slipped on his ankle to hide here.

“What about the boss? Won’t they be mad? He looked pretty hurt.” The female’s voice seemed to follow the other male. 

“You two make sure he stays still.” The leader paused, his voice now closer than before. “Without giving him any more pain.” The man sounded annoyed at the last part. The body of The Ultimate Detective sat there frozen with eyes shut tight, knuckles white and breath held. 

“For him being one of the two people who hold the title of /Ultimate Detective/, he’s not very smart. He dropped his phone and hat near here.” The first male said mockingly.

“He’s at least smarter than you. Besides, he's still a kid and, the way you grabbed him didn’t help him or us in any way. Let’s just over with before ‘The Phantom Thief’ comes here.” As if angered, the female snapped at the male. The footsteps stopped right in front of the now corned boy. 

“He hasn’t been active three for weeks. I doubt he’ll come now.” Hearing that comment didn’t help Shuichi as his body refused to move for him. Fear makes people do irrational things, something he learned that a long time ago. He managed to it twice in the same night. 

“I’m going to have fun explaining this to the boss…” Breathed the leader as Shuichi, shaky confidence, opened his eyes to see the three going-to-be-kidnappers in front of him. “Sorry about this kid, but an order is an order. I also hear you can’t live without this.” The leader went on as he went to try to match Shuichi’s level. Shuichi found it hard to speak, something now being removed from the man's belt. He felt the pressure of the hat being pushed down on his head. “Time to go, kid. Our boss wants to see you.” With that, the man got up, and the bigger one came towards him.

“P-Please, d-don’t” There was shakiness in his voice as he pleads. Of course, it proved to be useless as the woman took out a rag and a bottle from her side bag. A feeling grew as he tried to back away, only to meet a brick wall right away. Having three people and a brick wall straightening his back up only reminded him more what could happen to him. It let him know how dire the situation was.

“Trust me, none of us take any pleasure in this either. Just don’t fight us anymore, and you’ll be fine.” Fine!? How in the hell was he going to be “fine”!? Shuichi felt himself being pulled up and restrained by a pair of hands. She started to pour the liquid onto the rag, handing it to the leader. The leader grabbed the chloroformed rag as she closed the small bottle and put it in her bag. Panic filled him as he kept trying to break free, but the grip on his arms didn't fade.

The leader now stood over the boy with the now semi-wet rag pressed against the helpless boy's mouth. He knows it was foolish, but Shuichi refused to breathe it in. A sliver tape recorder came out and then pressed one of the buttons. With the nod of approval from the leader, she put it close to her mouth and started to sing. He would still be fighting to get free from the hold if his body wasn’t now frozen. 

His golden eyes widen as she started to sing. Before he knew it, darkness started to come in and take over. The voice shocked him out of not breathing as he tried best to stay awake. As always, he feels it takes effect with fruitless efforts to keep his eyes opened.

 

“Someone...he-” The song was on its last note as felt himself being picked up and carried off. Shuichi didn’t finish what he was trying to say, now given into the dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~Present Time~~~~~~~~~~~  
“I see.” It was the only thing detective Akira, writing it down. Shuichi glanced at Ouma, blank face and all. Ouma’s face looked at the ground than the hand-turned while having a death grip holding Shuichi’s. Disparately, Shuichi tried to search for words on comfort for the small boy. What Shuichi settled on was patting the other hand, with his free hand. Due to the death grip, it was easy to understand what Ouma was thinking.

“I’m still here, aren’t I?” That was all he could mustard, saying in a semi-confident voice with unbalance in it. Automatically the blank face looks up, now having a grateful smile. Forget the lack of blood going through his hand; he had to try and make cheer up Ouma at least a little. 

“Of course, I know that, silly! I am holding your hand right now. Don’t you know? We’re dating, even if he is a terrible boyfriend.” 

“O-Ouma! Please don’t say things like that.” That...was louder than Shuichi wanted it to be. Even if it did look like it backfired on him, it was still worth it. Ouma was now at least being the devil Shuichi knew right now. 

“Congratulations, you two seem like quite the pair.” Eichi smiled as if in admiration. 

“N-no, we’re not. We’re just friends.” A smirk formed on Ouma’s face as Shuichi’s used his free to cover his blushing face. God, he both loved and hated Ouma when he was like that. 

“Ah, I see. Even then, you’re lucky to be friends with him. I know quite a few people who would love to have a friendship like yours. Now, moving to the point. Just for your safety, you’ve been placed under watch until it’s deemed safe for you.” 

“Of course.” Shuichi nodded at the news, a little knot forming in his stomach. 

“You’ll be able to live your life, but with two people watching you at all times to make sure you’re safe.” Before the panic can spread, Eichi reassured the boy as fast as he could. A small wave of relief ran over Shuichi’s face. “Do you have from of safety at home? Like a dog or a roommate?”

 

“No, I live by myself.”

“I see, I recommend getting at least a dog.” With that, Eichi put away the notepad and pen. He stood up and looked at the boys. Here’s my card if you need anything.” With that, he gave Shuichi his card, waved bye and was almost out.

“And Mister Saihara?”

“Yes?

“I recommend having someone with you if you walk alone at night.” That was his last words, disappearing as he walked away. 

“Hey, Shuichi?” Ouma spoke up at last.


	2. Taste of Coffee

Kokichi Ouma sat in the painfully white hospital room. He rushed to the hospital when he got the call at his house. Ouma didn’t need to say something as he kept eyeing his phone for D.I.C.E to understand what happened. When he didn’t return to the base, no one asked why. Shuichi Saihara, the boy he loved, was hurt, and it was all his fault. 

Guilt wrecked his heart with Ouma as he sat in a chair by the where a bandaged up Saihara was peacefully asleep. The nurse taking care of Shuichi did her best to comfort Ouma whenever she went in to check on Shuichi. Soon Ouma guessed she wasn’t only worried about one boy, but the other well. He was too tired to fake being mentally okay right now.

“How is he doing?” A calm, familiar voice came in. Ouma looked up to see Kyoko Kirigiri walking in. The sound of her boots broke the near silence in the room. 

“The doctors say he’s going to be okay. He’s just going to spend a week or so in here when he wakes up.” Kirigiri only nodded as she stopped at the foot of the bed. She looks at Shuichi, then Ouma, tucking her hair behind her right ear.

“Have you eaten yet?” A cornered sounding Kirigiri said to him. While Ouma was hungry, he could wait. He wanted to be there if Shuichi if he woke up. “He would want you to eat.” She deadpanned to him.

“A supreme leader does-”

“They do when they're hungry. I’ll stay with him while you’re gone. Now go.” She continued, eyes still trained on Ouma and arms loosely crossed. Kirigiri wasn’t going to let it go until he went. Ouma, by this time, knew he had lost before he ever started.

“Tell me if something happens.” He loathed how he had no cards left to play as he got up. In the end, she was right after all. Shuichi would have enough to deal with when he woke up. He didn’t need a hungering Ouma to add to his worries.

“I will.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Last Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Phantom, he’s not home. We haven't anyone come in or out either.” Asami’s voice, or Pocky as she was called, echoed in his earpiece. 

“And the hilltop?”

“They also said nothing happened there.”

“Stay there if he comes. If you have to do it, distract him. I’m signing off.” With that, he was off again.

“Okay, I’ll tell the others.” Pocky signed off as Ouma went to the bus stop. If he knew Shuichi Saihara, which he did, he knew that his beloved could at one of three places. Asami and Teruma, his best agents, were sent to watch Shuichi's house. Two other agents were at the hilltop, one of Shuichi’s favorite places to go when he couldn't sleep or was upset at night. 

Ouma dashed from rooftop to rooftop, cape flowing behind him. The Phantom Thief or Kokichi Ouma is known to the world, stopped as he stood on a building. His mop of purple hair was somewhat swaying in the wind. Violet's eyes explored the scenery for anything out of place. This thief was in a rush to finish a personal mission. And he damn well was going to be successful in it.

The Phantom Thief stopped to a halt when something caught his eye. He jumped and smoothly landed by the bus stop. For once, he wanted to be proven wrong, that D.I.C.E lied to him. What he spied on the ground was Shuichi Saihara’s messenger bag. The aging and worn handle looked like it violently pulled apart from the bag itself. The only thing of note Ouma found was just some work case papers, nothing out of the blue there. 

With care, he hid it away safely as he would come back to it later. Nearby was a can of pepper spray and the ground, kicked up dirt. There seemed to be a struggle between Shuichi and someone else. The good news that it looked like Shuichi got away, evident by the smaller Shuichi foot-shaped mark on the ground going one way. In case of trouble, Ouma grabbed the pepper spray and went off.

“Boss, we’re tracking his phone right now. It’s on the move at this moment.” A voice from HQ came from his earpiece again. 

“Where is it heading now?” The “talk” button was activated as he stopped, hiding in the shadows. 

“The way you’re heading now. If it is them, then please be careful.” 

“I always am.” He left off the button and climbs up to the rooftop. He knew there was that, so there might still be a chance. Unknownst to the detective, there was a reason why there wasn't any sight of the famed Phantom Thief after giving Shuichi the calling card three weeks ago. Both ultimate detectives still haven’t figured out the reason why. Sadly, he came short of the goal he set.

The silence started to hunt him as he quietly glided to the next one rooftop. He swore to himself that he would keep Shuichi out of their hands, no matter what. Even with the help of D.I.C.E and Ouma’s brain, he still had trouble finding a lot of information on who /they/ are. Here’s what Oum did know, this wasn’t the first time someone tried to go after either both or just one of them. Only the first time, both Ouma and Shuichi figured it out right away. 

Shuichi was a damn good liar when he wanted to be. Shuichi both chasing the thief at night and being dragged around by Ouma in daylight. Ouma knew if Shuichi had to lie, he would do it. And dear god, he hoped that if Shuichi did lie to get away, he hoped it was at the best lie Shuichi ever told. 

“The phone stopped moving, Alleyway by The Old Clothes Outlet.”

“Anything else I need to know?”

“At this moment, no. I’ll let you know if anything happens.” It ended as his eyes peered down. Just a little bit further and he’ll be there. Preferably with no interference from anyone or thing. With no time to lose, he dashed off to his beloved detective’s rescue. Carefully, he watches from a distance from the Alleyway by The Old Clothes Outlet. What he saw hurt him. An alone black car slowly coming to a stop by the Alleyway, two males and a woman stood there waiting. The one that looked like a brute was carrying the unconscious detective in his arms.

The sight made him tighten his gloved covered hand into a fist. Ouma had one shot only, not planning on wasting it. It had to be a good one, too. The redheaded female looks at the phone for a minute. “What good is a phone if you don’t use it?” Saying in a disappointing tone, she puts in her purse. 

“Careful when you put him in the car. His ankle has already been through enough for one night.” Ouma heard the smaller men instruct the bigger man as they started to walk to the car. But not too close to where Ouma couldn't get Shuichi away from them 

“Yeah, yeah. I don’t even understand why the boss wanted him in the place.” Groaned the bigger man.

“That is the boss's business, not ours. If anything else happens tonight, the boss is going to have our heads.” Ouma’s face perked up as he saw the henchwoman began to reach the door. Before anything could happen, there was a kick felt by the smaller man. Ouma kicked the leader into the side of the dumpster.

“What the hell!?” The one carrying Saihara exclaimed in shock as he turned around. In response, Ouma ran to him, jumped over him and landed in the middle of him and the car. As if to add flair, Ouma jumped away. Ouma takes a glance at the female, who was now on the right side of him. 

“Like we needed any more trouble tonight.” The female quickly went to open her purse. Only to be grabbed by a Mini retractable grappling hook from the wrist of Ouma. Proudly, the crock held it by the strap. “Why you little, you’re gonna pay. Itsuki, Danuja! we’re not getting away without a fight.” 

“Sorry, I’m late to the party. I’ll be out of your hair after I do something. There's something important I came to get.” He smirked as the who kicked into the dumpster looked with anger in his eyes. 

“Itsuki, take him down, then place the boy in the car. Our little friend here isn’t going to get what he’s after tonight.” Danuja cracked his knuckles and neck, more than ready. “Cho, you were complaining that there was nothing fun to do. You asked for it, and here is it.” Itsuki carefully placed the sleeping boy behind him and turned back to Ouma. 

“A lady's purse is something you should never steal.” Angrily she took out three throwing knives, putting them in between her fingers. “Give it back, and I promise you’ll have only one scar.”

“Ohhh, scary. Oh well, too bad, it’s not going to happen.” He heard running from where the brutish one was. Ouma’s reflexes took action as he quickly jumps on the running man and then jumped off, kicking a vital pressure point as he does. Soon Itsuki came to a stop and started to fumble and fall to the ground. One down, two more to go. With a great thud, Itsuki fell on the ground. 

Cho and Danuja looked enraged at that. “Oops, my bad. I’m so sorry about that.” Ouma let face turn into a devilish grin. “Or maybe I’m not, you’ll never know.” Proudly, he held up an open phone. With one click of a thumb, it went to Shuichi's recent contacts. Just Ouma’s luck, it was none other than Kyoko Kirigiri herself. Well, the emergency phone number anyways. 

Narrowly avoiding the three throwing knives, Ouma jumped out of the way. “BRAT! How did you get that!?” The woman almost screamed as she took out more. Too bad for them, his thumb pressed the call button when Ouma dodged the knives. Danuja slowly stood up, watching everything go down.

“Saihara, where are you?” Finally, Kirigiri picked up, Ouma activating the speakerphone. Her voice was clear as day. Keeping the phone close to him, he threw the purse back to Cho. In shock and anger, she caught it and clutched the strap.

“Let’s go. We can’t finish this job.”

“Bu-”

“I said now. Next time, thief.” There was venom in the thug's voice as Chou gave up and helped him carry Itsuki to the car. Ouma watched as they got in and drove off. A sigh of relief came from the thief as he sat by Shuichi, against the wall and head on resting safely and comfortably on Ouma’s lap.

“Saihara?” Kirigiri’s voice boomed from the speakerphone. 

“He’s safe, in the alleyway by The Old Clothes Outlet.” Ouma masked his voice, as Shuichi’s chest slowly rise then go down. “I overheard them saying his ankle was hurt. Other than that, he’s okay.” Gloved hands gently remove the black locks away from Shuichi’s eyes. He was going to say there until she came, he wasn’t going to risk losing his love another time in one right.   
“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Kirigiri hung up, letting Ouma shut and place the phone by him. Ouma’s gloved fingers softly and slowly run through Shuichi hair. After what happened, he’ll need sleep. Of course, when Shuichi wakes up and gets out of the hospital, Ouma is going to do a few things.

Whether he liked it or not, Ouma was going to move into Shuichi jail cell of a house. At least until he knew, for sure, Shuichi would be okay. D.I.C.E would also keep a close eye on his beloved, no matter where and when Shuichi was. The most important thing on his list is that he keeps Shuichi safe. 

The sound of boots ringed closer to him as he slowly removed Shuichi’s resting head on his lap, standing. The cap on Ouma’s back was folded up and used as an instead pillow, easing the hardness of the ground. Just like Kirigiri said, she got there as she rounded the corner to the alleyway. Much to Ouma’s surprise, she came alone, now crocheting next to Shuichi. 

“What happened?”

“I found out that someone sent their sights on him. I decided to do some investigation of my own. It turns out I came just in time.” A crocheting Kirigiri examined Shuichi as if trying to point the injury. Ouma saw as she gently pulled up the pants leg on Shuichi’s left leg, showing a bit swelling and bruising. 

Ouma watched as she got up, phone ready to be used. He took the opportunity to hide, but still in watching the view of them. Before he left, he did leave behind a gift. Much to his disappointment, that was all he could give at the moment. From the hiding place, he could see Kirigiri turn around to say something, accepting it.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present~~~~~~~~~  
Both boys watched as detective Akira Eichi left. Why did it have to be this way with them? It wasn’t fair to Ouma. They both liked each other, but they were too scared to do something about it. That or something would get in the way. A newfound determination started to burn inside him.

Screw it, Ouma was going for it. 

“Hey, Shuichi?”Ouma spoke up at last. The newfound determination he just had started to be overshadowed by butterflies. Ouma almost lost his beloved because of today. Today, he was done keeping his love for the beautiful golden-eyed boy to himself. He was going to take a chance on this.

“Ye--” Before Shuichi could get a chance to finish, a pair of lips meet his own and hands cupping his face. The kiss was short, too short for Ouma's liking. His hands moved away from Shuichi’s face. Even if it was for a short time, he could still feel Shuichi’s soft, coffee tasting lips. Sheepishly, Ouma stood back and sat down, face redder than the boy he kissed without notice. Parts of him wanted to redo it, that maybe he could keep the taste in remembrance just for a little more. The funny thing was, this was his first kiss. 

Shuichi blinked in pure shock. Ouma's heartfelt light as he saw Shuichi's face. God, he was adorable at times. It was more of a crime than Ouma playing dawning the alter ego of “The Phantom Thief” that swore he would take the detective’s heart. If Ouma had to snap first to get them to stop them from playing around the issue, then so be it.

“I love you. After what happened, I would be a fool for not telling you.” There were no jokes or lies, just blunt truth from Ouma. Shuichi deserved the truth right now. They both did right now. “I can’t afford to dance around it.” It took a moment for Shuichi to respawn. 

“Yeah, I know.” Hesitantly, Shuichi reached out for his hand, only to retract it. “I just never thought you’d have your first kiss with me in a hospital room.” Ouma could feel his eyes lighten up from what he just heard. “I love you too.” Pure happiness was the only way Ouma could describe Shuichi’s smiling face at the moment. 

“So does that mean….?

“I don’t want it any other way.” They found their hands were intertwined. It felt different this time to Ouma. It was warm and loving.


	3. Her side, She Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko Kirigiri's side of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest with you guys here, I really didn't know what to with this chapter. Thankfully I had the other two chapters to go off of. That said, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

“Tell me if something happens.”

“I will.” Kyoko Kirigiri heard the supreme leader said as she watched him walk past her. When she was sure was Ouma was gone, she sat in the chair Ouma was sitting in before he left. The seat still felt warm. She just shook her head and leaned back, her eye-catching hand imprint on Shuichi Saihara nearest hand. Both Ouma and Saihara had a habit of holding each other's hands if something, only Ouma was doing it by himself. 

Ouma was someone unpredictable. He and Saihara were like magnets to each other from the very start. Where one went, the others followed, where one gave confidence to the other, the other gave balance to the other boy. To Kirigiri, they were an oddly fitting pair. It was nice to see Saihara smile and laugh for once. After the deaths of Maki Harukawa and Kaito Momota, his best friends five years ago, Saihara seemed to close himself off until Ouma showed up in his life. 

She crossed her arms and legs lightly as she looked at Saihara sleeping. Her mind was still about jumbled last night and what could have happened to him if the Phantom Thief hasn't stepped in to save Saihara. Both of them should have seen it coming, it right in front of their eyes. Why The Phantom Thief stopped being active for three weeks and what the card meant. The Phantom Thief wasn’t the most beloved person in the world, but both she and Saihara owned him their life. 

As much as she hated to say it, there was more to The Phantom Thief than it seemed. If anything proved that fact, it was last night. In the end, Saihara was right about the thief. But right now she let her mind replayed what happened last night. Maybe, just maybe, she could find another hidden piece of the puzzle.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~One night ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“We can work on this after tomorrow. It’s getting late.” A purple-eyed Ultimate Detective said to look at the board with red strings. While they needed sleep, insomnia plagued the younger detective like a ghost. She didn't know he didn’t kill himself because of how little sleep he got.

“Goodnight, Kirigiri.” Her head turned to see Saihara walk to the spear desk in the counter of room. His signature black hat was placed back on his head and massager bag over his shoulder. 

“Saihara, do you want a ride home?”

"I’ll be fine, Kirigiri. Thank you for the offer. I hope your first anniversary goes well with Makoto.” Stopping Saihara turned his head to her, hand on the room door handle, giving her a polite smile. 

“Be careful then.”

Kirigiri watched as Saihara waves goodbye and walks out of the old and cluttered room, hat and all. Her eye peered at his old messenger bag with his papers and phone without a lock on it. She found it odd that he had a phone case and screen protector but not lock for it. Maybe that's why Ouma stole his phone one day. Kirigiri may have also played a part in it as well. She did give the idea of setting up the emergency number after all. 

At first, the cards were always sent to Kirigiri, until Shuichi became acquainted with the thief one night. Soon after, a single burgundy colored rose with the words “to my beloved detective” was added to his calling cards. This card was no different for the calling card they always received, almost, the once fresh and warm burgundy rose was now wilting. According to her research, the burgundy rose meant something along the lines of “unconscious beauty”. At the moment they had other problems to deal with.

Kirigiri looked at the clock, hanging updove the door to the hallway. Not only had Saihara lost track of time, but it appeared she did as well. She yawned as she got up, stretching a little and rubbing her eyes. In total and complete silence, she gathers up her things, safely tucked in her side bag. She’d work on this more some other, Makoto told her he was planning something special and wanted her to be free all day. 

Her footsteps were the only heard is the empty building as she locked doors and turned off the lights. Glancing one last time inside the building, she turns and walks out. The midnight sky helped illuminate the night as she walked away from the building to the nearest bus stop. Kirigiri and Makoto’s apartment wasn’t very far, so it was a quick walk. Something started to feel wrong as she saw the mess that was the bus stop that she got there. 

There was something hidden in the nearby bushes, besides the misplaced dirt. At a closer inspection was it was Shuichi’s bag. In his bag, a few important things were missing. His pepper spray and the phone was missing. It was clear what happened here. There were three different sized footsteps in the dirt, one of them Shuichi’s.

She was about to look for more clues when her phone went off. The number on the screen was the emergency number. “Saihara, where are you?” She didn’t know where he was, nor what was going on. All she heard was a movement for a moment and a male and female yelling.

“Let’s go. We can’t finish this job.” Judging by the way the male was talking, Kirigiri assumed the male was the leader. As for the woman, she was just there to help.

“Bu-”

“I said now. Next time, thief.” Thief? There was only one thief that came to mind. She waited until she heard a car drive away and slow movement.

“Saihara?”

“He’s safe, in the alleyway by The Old Clothes Outlet. I overheard them saying his ankle was hurt. Other than that, he’s okay.” 

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Not another word she hung up. Makoto would have to wait for now. Her mind was more worried about the situation at hand. At least The Old Clothes Outlet that far from where she was walking. The sooner she got there, the better. 

The Phantom Thief seemed to have a connection to her partner. They had a complex bound that even she couldn't understand. They seemed to have some level of trust and respect between them, the thief having preferred to give his cards to Shuichi. In return, Shuichi had been the one to suggest helping the thief when both sides needed help. Yet they still played cat and mouse, fighting for their goal. 

Her heels turn to the location where she wanted to go. True to his word, the thief was there, standing by a resting Shuichi. While walking, she noticed a slight dent in the dumpster and knives in the wall. Low and behold, the missing pepper spray and phone was by Shuichi.

“What happened?” Kirigiri crouched down, examining the injured boy. There was nothing out of the ordinary. If she remembered correctly, didn’t the thief mention a hurt ankle?

“I found out that someone sent their sights on him. I decided to do some investigation of my own. It turns out I came just in time.” Carefully pulling back the left pants leg, she saw clear signs of what the thief told her. With what she heard over the phone, the dent on the dumpster, the injury, and other things, her theory is checking out.

Standing up, she took out her phone and typed 9-1-1, waiting to send it. She wanted to thank The Phantom Thief for doing this, although she doubted he was still there. Just like she predicted, he wasn’t there. What he did leave her was a card.

She grabbed the piece of paper with her hand, pressing the send button. If he guarded and protected Shuichi, odds are the thief was still watching them. The thief wasn’t one to leave at times, Shuichi could attest to that. A part of her strangely took comfort in knowing that. Now all she had to do was wait until help came.

Cars from the police station and the Ambulance came. Out of one of the cars came out detective Akira Eichi. Someone she worked within the past. The paramedics went right to work when pointed to the right place. 

“Hello, Detective Kyoko Kirigiri.” 

“Detective Akira Eichi.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present~~~~~~~~~  
Because of compilations, she had to leave when Ouma came back. Coming back, she heard an awake Shuichi and Ouma talking. Not wanting to ruin the moment, she waited there.

“Yeah, I know.” 

“I just never thought you’d have your first kiss with me in a hospital room. I love you, too.” 

“So does that mean….?

“I don’t want it any other way.” A smile cracked on her face, remembering the first time she and Makoto kissed. Admittedly she was more of a mess than Shuichi was when she became a thing. She let another moment passed with nothing happening. At least there was one good thing to happen out of this.

“How are you feeling, Saihara”?

“O-oh, kirigiri, I’m doing good.” A red-faced Shuichi said with a snickering Ouma. Ouma himself was still blushing, holding the other boy's hand. 

“Just don’t let this get in the way of your work.”

“I’ll make sure to make him late to work every chance I get.”

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to mention, feel free to give me any tips if you have any.


End file.
